Hoy Ten Miedo de Mí
by KristenRock
Summary: "Porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque las ropas y te bese los pies" - Peeta secuestrado por el Capitolio, se encuentra confundido acerca de sus sentimientos por Katniss, pero... ¿Qué será capaz de hacer cuando la vea con Gale? Basada en la canción "Hoy ten Miedo de Mí" de Fernando Delgadillo *SPOILERS SINSAJO*


Disclaimer: THG y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ello sin fines de lucro. Al igual que la canción "Hoy ten miedo de mí" de Fernando Delgadillo. 

* * *

_**Hoy Ten Miedo de Mí**_

Encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, monitorizado las 24 horas por enfermeras, doctores, gente desconocida que viene a hacerme pruebas y estudios acerca de mi condición, de esos malditos episodios que me hacen perder la razón y la cordura. El Capitolio hizo justamente lo que yo no quería que hicieran conmigo… cambiarme. Por más que pienso para encontrar cuál fue el motivo por el que me hicieron esto, no logro entender. Pero hay otras veces que de pronto pareciera que todo se aclarara…

Fue por ella, por culpa de ella…

Por culpa de Katniss Eveerden.

Todo lo que tuve que pasar en el Capitolio me hizo darme cuenta que ella en verdad es el enemigo, un asqueroso muto enviado por ellos para destruirnos… para destruirme.

No.

Hay una parte de mí que se niega a aceptar eso. Ella está luchando en contra de la opresión del Capitolio, nunca podría pertenecer a ellos…

Pero eso no quita que tal vez nos esté engañando, así como me engaño a mí una vez haciéndome creer que me quería cuando yo en verdad la amaba.

La amaba… o la amo.

Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza para sostenerla fuertemente puesto que un dolor punzante me atraviesa. Me levanto y camino al pequeño lavado que se encuentra al fondo del cuarto. Mojo mi cara con mis manos, con la esperanza de despejar mi mente, aunque sea un momento, de esos pensamientos. Cuando mis manos descubren mis ojos, no puedo evitar mirarme en el espejo. La piel pálida de mi cara, las ojeras y las bolsas debajo de mis cansados ojos sin brillo, mis labios resecos, mi cabello despeinado…

Soy el claro ejemplo de un hombre atormentado por sus demonios que lleva constantemente la lucha en su interior.

Aún más cansado, regreso a mi cama y me tiro boca arriba mirando fijamente el techo. Mis pensamientos me llevan de nueva cuenta a ella. Como si pudiera pensar en otra cosa.

Recuerdo la noche en la que le pedí a Haymitch que me permitiera hablar con ella, era la noche de la boda de Finnick y Annie. Había elegido ese día porque haber hecho el pastel para la boda había calmado mis emociones y me sentía preparado para enfrentarla tranquilamente. Que equivocado estaba. Al verla parada en la puerta del cuarto, acabada, cansada y nerviosa, miles de emociones se arremolinaron en mi pecho. Demasiados sentimientos que no podía controlar y que tampoco era capaz de discernir si eran buenos o malos.

En nuestra conversación esa noche surgieron las dos partes de mí. Una quería lanzarse a ella para matarla porque estaba tratando de destruirme, y la otra quería estrecharla en sus brazos para besarla desesperadamente.

Katniss, la chica en llamas, aún sigue encendiendo mi interior con tan solo una chispa, una mirada.

La odié y la amé esa noche y creo que también ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Examinaba su expresión en cada palabra que cruzábamos. Cuando tratábamos de provocarnos con nuestras primeras palabras, cegados por el enojo y el orgullo, veía claramente la ira en sus ojos; cuando le dije lo del pan, al ver que se iba a marchar, pude notar la añoranza de aquellos tiempos y el dolor que le provocaba recordarlo. Pero cuando mencioné lo mucho que debí de haberla amado por haber hecho aquello, la tristeza de sus ojos me atravesó por completo. Quería abrazarla en ese momento, estrecharla contra mi pecho y tratar de borrar esa tristeza. Pero no me moví ni un centímetro. En cambio, mi corazón me hizo soltar aquella pregunta que me carcomía por dentro desde hacía mucho tiempo… ¿ella me había amado?

"Todos dicen que si" Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Me importaba un carajo el mundo y también si el Capitolio me había hecho esto para dañarla. Ellos pudieron ser manipulados fácilmente como ya lo habíamos demostrado. ¡Lo que me importaba eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, qué era lo que en realidad había sentido o sentía por mí!

Pero al ver que nunca obtendría la respuesta que necesitaba, el muto que vive en mí me dominó por completo.

El enojo y los celos que sentía salieron a flote. Sólo tenía ganas de cerrar mis manos en su pequeño cuello y matarla por haberme engañado, por haberme mentido, por dejar que me hicieran esto, por preferir a Gale antes que a mí, por pertenecerle a él.

Pude controlar mi furia hasta que, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se marchó dejándome con la ya conocida lucha en mi interior.

Después de ese día no la he vuelto a ver.

Pienso que es lo mejor. No es seguro que me acerque a ella, no mientras no me pueda controlar a mí mismo. Aunque, muy en el fondo de mí, esté muriendo por verla una vez más, solo debo conformarme con la imaginación y los recuerdos buenos y malos que tengo de ella.

Haymitch, Prim y Delly son los únicos que vienen y me traen algunas noticias de ella. Por ejemplo, supe por Haymitch que ha dejado su cama en el hospital y que ahora comparte un nuevo cuarto con Johanna. Aunque omitió decirme en qué lugar se encontraba por miedo a que haga una locura, me escape de aquí y trate de matarla, cosa que es prácticamente imposible con toda la vigilancia que tengo. Pero creo que lo hizo porque sabe que los médicos han decidido dejarme salir en las noches cuando, según ellos, no habrá nada ni nadie que me perturbe. Es como una clase de prueba para verificar que en verdad estoy preparado para enfrentarme a los demás.

La primera noche, me acompañan al recorrido dos guardias que, además de vigilarme, me van mostrando todas las instalaciones del Distrito 13. Trato de memorizar cada lugar en el que me encuentro y también admiro la grandeza del sitio a pesar de estar bajo tierra. Cuando llegamos de nuevo a la celda casi al amanecer, los médicos me revisan sin perder tiempo, y ven que a pesar de estar en contacto con algo desconocido y haber caminado por tanto tiempo, no parezco alterado ni apunto de un ataque. En las siguientes noches, solo me acompaña un guardia de nombre Ben, quien trata de darme un poco más de espacio.

Sólo me toma un par de noches establecer una rutina. Recorrer los mismos sitios, platicar con Ben, trotar un poco para recuperar un poco de condición y llegar a la celda antes del amanecer para que los médicos puedan revisarme.

Todo pasa con normalidad hasta que la noche pasada, al estar caminando por uno de los pasillos oscuros escuché un grito proveniente de la puerta que tenía a un lado. Puede que mis recuerdos hayan sido modificados, pero nunca podría olvidar los gritos que causan el terror y el dolor en ella… en Katniss. Mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado y como si ella nuevamente hubiera estado frente a mí, las emociones se estancaron en mi pecho. Luché contra el muto que quería salir para ir a matarla, pero también luché contra el impulso de entrar a su cuarto y tranquilizarla. Al notar que Ben se estaba acercando, saqué fuerzas de no sé dónde y seguí caminando para que no notara nada extraño. Cuando llegué con los médicos no podía hacerles notar lo alterado que estaba tan solo con escucharla. Hicieron su rutina normal de estudios y entonces decidieron que harían una nueva prueba: me dejarían dar el recorrido a mí solo.

Así que aquí estoy, atormentado por los recuerdos, temiendo, y al mismo tiempo esperando con ansias a que caiga la noche y me dejen salir. Me quedo dormido sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Despierto cuando siento que me sacuden ligeramente el brazo. Es uno de los médicos que me avisa que es hora del recorrido. Me alisto y con una breve mirada a Ben, que por esta ocasión se quedará junto a la celda, salgo a mi rutina normal. Comienzo a trotar recorriendo los pasillos ya muy conocidos hasta que después de mucho rato y casi sin darme cuenta llego a la puerta donde escuché gritar a Katniss.

Debería de apartarme y seguir caminando, pero un impulso me hace abrir la puerta silenciosamente. No sé que estoy haciendo pero me quedo inmóvil cuando distingo dos bultos profundamente dormidos en sus camas. Me percato, por su típica trenza, que la que se encuentra más próxima a mí es Katniss, pero de todos modos observo con cautela el lugar en donde se encuentra Johanna. Aunque preferiría que Katniss estuviera sola, creo que la presencia de Johanna ayuda un poco a frenar mis instintos y que, si llegase a perder el control, ella me detendría.

Sigo caminando lentamente hacia Katniss, tratando de no despertar a ninguna, hasta llegar a un lado de su cama.

Cierro los ojos tratando de calmar mi desenfrenado corazón y mi respiración. Puede que este agitado por haber estado corriendo, pero también tiene que ver el que me encuentre solo a unos centímetros de ella. Al mismo tiempo ruego porque el muto en mi interior no salga como la última vez.

Abro los ojos para llenar mi visión de ella. Distingo su cuerpo escondido bajo las cobijas, su pelo negro sujeto en su trenza, su rostro con el ceño fruncido y sus labios, esos labios que han sido mi tormento y mi tesoro, esos labios que he besado miles de veces.

Y también que ha besado Gale.

Aprieto los dientes y los puños ante la rabia que acude a mí. La lucha interminable en mi interior hace acto de presencia. Trato de tranquilizarme. No es conveniente un ataque aquí, en estas circunstancias.

Inhalo y exhalo repetidas veces hasta que me siento recuperar el control nuevamente.

Ya más tranquilo, sigo observando minuciosamente a Katniss.

Levanto mi mano y delineo su rostro delicadamente con la yema de mi dedo índice desde su frente hasta llegar a la suavidad de sus labios. Inmensas ganas de acariciar sus labios con los míos se apoderan de mí. Dejándome vencer por mis anhelos, me inclino poco a poco casi hasta que siento su aliento chocar contra mis labios.

Entonces Johanna suelta un pequeño grito que hace que me incorpore rápidamente. Volteo mi mirada hacia ella. Parece tener una pesadilla pero no se ha despertado. Suspiro aliviado. Por un momento pensé que me había descubierto.

Casi va a amanecer y los guardias me buscarán si no llego de inmediato a mi celda. Con un último vistazo, salgo tan sigilosamente como entré.

Al llegar a la celda los guardias y los médicos ya me estaban esperando un poco preocupados.

—Creíamos que te había pasado algo — dice Ben aliviado al verme entrar. Los médicos no están tan aliviados, me miran fijamente esperando encontrar algo fuera de lo común.

—Sólo… me perdí en un pasillo — me excuso respondiendo también a la silenciosa pregunta de los médicos sobre en qué lugar he estado. Inexplicablemente me siento de buen humor.

— ¿Así que te perdiste en un pasillo? — dice Haymitch sentado en una silla reclinable. Por su tono de voz y su manera de mirarme deduzco que intuye que es una mentira. — Esperemos que en las próximas noches no te ocurra lo mismo.

—Por supuesto que no — digo un poco molesto. No tiene por qué meterse en mis asuntos, no después de su traición.

Cierro los ojos. De nueva cuenta la ira.

Haymitch se da cuenta de lo que su comentario ha provocado y se levanta.

—Me da gusto que te encuentres bien — me dice sinceramente. Me da una palmadita en el hombro y se encamina a la puerta. — Tal vez deberías considerar hablar con Katniss — dicho esto se va.

Una cosa es observarla dormida, sin temor a intimidarme o a tener un ataque cuando sus ojos se posan en mí, y otra muy diferente hablar con ella directamente.

No creo ser capaz de hacerlo, no sin que me ocurra un episodio.

El buen ánimo que tenía se esfumo por la puerta.

Paso la mayor parte del día medio dormido, dándole vueltas al asunto. No puedo ver a Katniss, temo por mí, pero temo más que le pueda hacer algo, no soy seguro.

Transcurren minutos, horas tal vez, sin que pueda tener la solución a mis problemas, pero el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse me saca de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Peeta? — llama Prim al entrar.

—Estoy despierto — me siento en la cama cuando ella entra.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — pregunta sentándose en una silla frente a mí. Me encojo de hombros con una mueca en mi boca como respuesta. Igual que siempre. Ningún avance. — Haymitch me comentó lo de hace rato.

—Siempre metiéndose en donde no le llaman — digo con cierto resentimiento.

—Se preocupa por ti — dice Prim.

—Se notó mucho en ambas arenas, sobre todo en la última — comienzo a alterarme, así que cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Prim me da el espacio que necesito quedándose en silencio.

—Los médicos y… — duda un poco — Haymitch piensan que sería bueno que te… toparas, de alguna forma, con mi hermana —dice Prim y hace una pausa esperando mi reacción y después continua — Tus ataques han disminuido y quieren ver si logras controlarte aún en presencia de Katniss — con solo escuchar su nombre me estremezco.

—Tengo miedo de hacerle daño — confieso con sinceridad. A pesar de lo que pueda pensar, lo que siento es muy diferente, aunque algo confuso.

—Esa es una muy buena señal — Tiene razón. Que por lo menos admita que temo matarla quiere decir que puedo distinguir algunos sentimientos — Deberías de tratar por lo menos verla. La última vez no estuvo tan mal — Por supuesto, sin tomar en cuenta todas las cosas ofensivas que nos dedicamos, no tuve ningún episodio, al menos no del tipo que pierdo el control.

—Tal vez tengas razón, — acuerdo tras meditarlo un poco — pero que sea en un lugar rodeado de gente. A solas no sé de lo que soy capaz — tal vez debo añadir rodeados de gente, en donde ella se encuentre despierta clavándome su mirada y no en su cuarto dormida.

—De acuerdo — sonríe Prim y se marcha.

Vuelvo a recostarme en la camilla, buscando descansar para mi próximo recorrido. Cierro los ojos pero al instante las imágenes de los juegos y memorias cambiadas me martirizan. Opto por esperar despierto.

Al cabo de un rato llega Ben anunciándome que es hora de dejarme salir. Me froto los ojos y estiro mis músculos adoloridos antes de cruzar la puerta de la celda.

Camino por los pasillos, inmerso en mis propios pensamientos, hasta que sin percatarme de nueva cuenta me encuentro parado frente a la puerta de Katniss.

Estoy a punto de dar la media vuelta cuando la escucho gritar. Me paralizo al instante, al igual que la última vez. Puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente. Un instinto de protección se instala en mi pecho, casi obligándome a dar un paso y entrar para consolarla de lo que pudiera estar pasando.

Debo resistir la tentación de ir. No debo. En cualquier momento puedo perder el control.

La escucho gritar nuevamente. Una pesadilla debe de estar perturbándola. Lucho contra cualquier impulso pero al final me dejo vencer. Me acerco a la puerta y entro como la noche pasada.

La vislumbro inmediatamente sin tomar en consideración a Johanna. Se remueve inquieta en su cama susurrando cosas que no puedo llegar a comprender, hasta que susurra una palabra que entiendo perfectamente…

—Peeta — murmura entre sueños desarmándome totalmente. Mi corazón se detiene por un momento para luego latir descontroladamente.

_Es una trampa para que te acerques y pueda atacarte_. Me digo para tratar de defenderme aunque sea un poco de ella. Pero a estas alturas, ninguna defensa me queda, estoy a su merced, puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera. La confusión no tarda en aparecer.

Pero de una cosa si estoy seguro: soy el protagonista de sus pesadillas. La gran duda será si soy el causante o la víctima.

—Peeta — vuelve a susurrar como pidiéndome que me acerque a ella. Un tono de súplica que derrumba cualquier duda.

Rendido totalmente por su llamado, me acerco y me recuesto en la cama junto a ella. Como si estuviera despierta inmediatamente se acurruca en mi pecho. Me quedo muy sorprendido y sin poder responder hasta que, lenta y precavidamente, la abrazo por los hombros. Ella suspira ya sin removerse inquieta y se sumerge en un sueño al parecer muy profundo.

"_porque no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche__, __y te mire y recorra la piel con mi aliento__y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir__, __y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir__, __y respires de mí..."_

Al sentir su respiración pausada, bajo mi mirada para observarla. Su pelo negro esparcido por mi pecho, sus mejillas sonrojadas en cuyos contornos aún brillan pequeñas lagrimas que probablemente derramo durante su pesadilla. Sus labios entreabiertos exhalando el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. Sus manos aferrándose fuertemente a mi camisa para asegurarse que no escaparé.

Al instante un recuerdo llega a mi mente.

_Flashback _

Camino por el tren, que nos lleva por los distritos para la Gira de la Victoria, como tantas otras noches sin poder conciliar el sueño. Voy de compartimento en compartimiento, simplemente deambulando porque tengo miedo de que si duermo las pesadillas sobre los juegos me atormenten.

Llego a la altura del compartimento de Katniss cuando la escucho gritar aterrorizada. No lo pienso dos veces y atravieso la puerta sin ningún aviso. La encuentro recostada en su cama, aferrándose a las sabanas mientras grita y patea.

—Katniss — la llamo tocándole el hombro, pero parece que no puede despertar y sigue gritando. Así que, desesperado, la tomo de los brazos para sacudirla y hacer que despierte mientras grito su nombre.

Al fin logro que despierte. Tarda un poco en reaccionar y enfocar su vista en mí. Cuando se percata de mi presencia completamente, me toma la cara con ambas manos y roza nuestros labios en apenas un casi imperceptible beso, mientras suspira aliviadamente. Luego, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, se aferra a mí como si su vida dependiera de eso, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho. Puedo notar su cuerpo temblar incontrolablemente. La abrazo fuertemente acariciando su cabello y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

De rato se queda tranquilamente dormida, pero sin disminuir su agarre sobre mí. Sonrío inconscientemente, aferrándome aún más a ella. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz al tener a la mujer que amo dormida entre mis brazos.

Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido solo con la sensación de su cuerpo caliente junto al mío.

_Fin Flashback _

Es creo el primer recuerdo que tengo de ella que parece no estar alterado.

Pero al igual que antes su actitud me confunde demasiado. No puedo explicarme porque se aferra a mí de esa manera. No puedo recordar muchas cosas así que será difícil conocer la verdad. Pero por ahora me conformaré con tenerla entre mis brazos.

El tiempo se pasa volando y cuando me doy cuenta ya es hora de marcharme. Con sumo cuidado la dejo en la cama. Antes de apartarme completamente, me doy el lujo de observarla una última vez para guardar lo más que pueda de ella en mi memoria. Solo me queda por atesorar algo: la sensación de sus labios junto a los míos. Sin esperar nada más, me inclino sobre ella hasta que rozo nuestros labios levemente. Lo que daría por un beso suyo pero en estos momentos sería algo muy arriesgado.

Sin perder más tiempo me voy a mi celda, de vuelta a mi rutina normal. Solo que hoy me encuentro con la novedad que me dejarán convivir con los demás en el comedor, claro que con vigilancia.

Al igual que siempre me dejan descansar antes de la prueba final. Tengo que estar lo más tranquilo posible, pero aun así los nervios me ganan.

Al llegar al comedor me llevo una gran sorpresa. No le importa que esté encerrado en una celda, hundido en los terrores que me hizo el Capitolio. Ella aquí muy feliz de la vida junto a él. No tengo fuerzas para luchar contra el muto que estos instantes se alimenta de mi odio y mi resentimiento. Así que cuando llego hasta la mesa, ya no soy yo.

Me paro junto al lugar desocupado que hay junto a Johanna, mirándola fijamente. Cuando se percata de mi presencia deja de sonreír y me mira por primera vez. Toda la mesa en cuestión se queda en silencio, pero yo no puedo apartar la mirada de ella. Todo el odio y resentimiento que siento trato de trasmitírselo con la mirada. Quiero reclamarle, quiero sacudirla con fuerza, quiero tomar su pequeño cuello entre mis manos y retorcerlo, quiero…

—Peeta — exclama Delly sacándome de mis pensamientos de tortura y volviéndome un poco a la realidad — Qué bien verte… fuera.

Me tranquilizo un poco. Además puedo sentir la presencia de Ben detrás de mí como señal de advertencia.

— ¿Y esas pulseras tan monas? — pregunta Johanna. Puede intuir lo que me está pasando así que trata de sacarme conversación. Parece funcionar.

—Todavía no soy del todo digno de confianza — logro responder — Ni siquiera puedo sentarme aquí sin su permiso — volteo a ver a Ben y al otro tipo que lo acompaña.

—Por supuesto que puedes sentarte aquí, somos viejos amigos — dice Johanna y da unas palmaditas al asiento que está a su lado para que me siente. Veo a Ben y asiente levemente, así que me siento en ese lugar. — Peeta y yo teníamos celdas contiguas en el Capitolio — Sigue contando Johanna a los demás — Estamos muy familiarizados con nuestros respectivos gritos.

Es cierto. Cuando no estaba gritando ella, estaba gritando yo. Era solamente algo con lo que podíamos aferrarnos a la realidad. Annie también parece recordarlo puesto que se lleva las manos a la orejas aislándose de los demás. Finnick la abraza sin demora dirigiéndole una fea mirada a Johanna.

— ¿Qué? Mi médico de la cabeza dice que no debo censurar mis pensamientos, que es parte de la terapia — responde Johanna. No puedo evitar admirarla. A pesar de todo lo que pasamos aún conserva su actitud desinhibida y abierta. Sigue siendo ella misma. Todo lo contrario a mí.

Annie parece responder a todas las atenciones de Finnick y poco a poco vuelve. Seguimos comiendo aunque puedo sentir la incomodidad de los demás por mi presencia. Pero lo único que debo de hacer es olvidar que Katniss está aquí frente a mí.

—Annie — dice Delly con su habitual ánimo — ¿sabías que Peeta decoró tu tarta de boda? En casa su familia era dueña de la panadería y él hacía los glaseados — es como si Delly me recordara quien soy en realidad, el recuerdo de mi familia, el recuerdo de la panadería, lo que yo era.

Annie me mira con cierta precaución, como probando el terreno, como una niña tímida.

—Gracias, Peeta, era preciosa — mi enojo se esfuma en un momento. No puedo descargar en ella todas mis desgracias. Ella solo es una víctima más al igual que Johanna, al igual que yo.

—Es un placer, Annie — contesto sincero. Annie es alguien a quien debo proteger. No a Katniss, que sólo quiere mi destrucción.

—Si queremos que nos dé tiempo a dar ese paseo, será mejor que nos vayamos — le dice Finnick a Annie. Me cruza por la cabeza que tal vez Finnick esté celoso, aunque la verdad me da igual, él y yo no nos debemos nada. Y eso no me impedirá tratar a Annie.

—Me alegro de verte, Peeta — dice Finnick cuando se levantan.

—Pórtate bien con ella, Finnick, si no quieres que intente robártela. — Se me escapa el comentario. Puede que no confíe tanto en Finnick para cuidar a alguien tan valioso como Annie. Pero por otro lado es demostrarle a Katniss que puedo pagarle con la misma moneda. Ella me cambió por Gale, yo la puedo cambiar por Annie, por alguien que si me merezca.

—Vamos, Peeta — responde Finnick como sin nada, bastante seguro de que Annie nunca se alejará de su lado — no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte reanimado el corazón. — no le contesto nada más, pero Delly en cuanto desaparecen me encara.

—Es verdad que te salvó la vida, Peeta, más de una vez — reprocha Delly. Mi resentimiento vuelve a crecer a niveles insospechados. Qué se cree para decirme que estoy en deuda con él.

—Por ella — señalo a Katniss con la cabeza con todo el desprecio que puedo — por la rebelión. No por mí. No le debo nada — me enoja que piensen que le debo algo a Finnick cuando al final yo nunca salí beneficiado. Nunca hicieron nada por mí. Solo fue por Katniss. Eso me queda bastante claro.

—Quizás no. Pero Mags está muerta y tú sigues aquí. Deberías tenerlo en cuenta. — responde Katniss. La confusión se adueña de mí. El sacrificio de Finnick por salvarme debe tener un significado que aún no logro descifrar, según todos los presentes.

Muchos recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente, impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Pero en ningún momento mi resentimiento cede.

—Sí, hay muchas cosas que deberían tenerse en cuenta y no se tienen, Katniss. No entiendo muchos de mis recuerdos y no creo que el Capitolio los haya tocado — debo dejar de exponerme tanto a ella, pero necesito saber más —Muchas de las noches en el tren, por ejemplo — Katniss se queda en silencio, mirándome, tal vez teniendo los mismos recuerdo que yo pero sin tantas confusiones. Sólo ella sabe lo que pasó en aquel tren.

Y mi mensaje va también para Gale, por supuesto. Dejarle claro que Katniss y yo estuvimos juntos algunas noches. Que sepa que fue mía.

De pronto me asalta la duda de la relación que tiene con ella.

Tomo mi cuchara y los abarco.

—Entonces, ¿son ahora pareja oficialmente o todavía sigue el tema de los amantes trágicos?

—Todavía sigue — responde Johanna por ellos.

Mi cabeza se vuelve un caos total.

¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Acaso no tiene suficiente de mí? ¿Qué más quiere Katniss de mí? ¡No somos amantes trágicos! ¡Ella no me ama! Pero aun así, ella sigue con esta estúpida idea. No quiero se parte de su juego. Ya no.

Aprieto los puños tratando de aferrarme a la realidad y despejar un poco mi mente.

—No lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto en persona — dice Gale sacándome por un momento de mi lucha.

— ¿El qué? — pregunto.

—Lo tuyo — me enojan más sus respuestas estúpidas.

—Tendrás que ser un poquito más específico — si su estupidez lo permite — ¿Qué mío?

—Que te han reemplazado por una versión mutante malvada de ti mismo — responde Johanna. Gale ya no me contesta nada más.

Perfecto. Piensan que yo, no soy yo. Y la verdad no los culpo. Pienso lo mismo.

Se levanta y se lleva a Katniss con él, dejándome con la lucha interminable en mi mente.

Delly comienza a gritarme un motón de cosas que no logro escuchar. No puedo acallar las voces en mi cabeza. Dos polos apuestos que me dicen cosas contradictorias que voy repitiendo en voz baja.

Estoy perdido. Ya no sé quién soy, ni de lo que soy capaz.

Tal vez tengan razón, yo soy el muto.

Volteo a ver con suplica a Ben y llega en un instante a mi lado junto con su compañero. Ambos me toman de los brazos y me sacan de ahí.

El recorrido por los pasillos hace que me tranquilice un poco. Por lo menos ya no estoy peleando conmigo mismo.

Eso, hasta que llegamos a un pasillo y presencio algo que termina de hundirme.

Gale se inclina hacia Katniss para besarle la mejilla.

"_y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estas contenta,__que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti."_

Me dan ganas lanzarme a golpearlo, gritarle que Katniss es mía. Ben parece adivinar mis intenciones y me arrastra con fuerza por otro pasillo.

Me rehúso a ver a alguien en cuanto llegamos a la celda, incluso a los médicos. Simplemente me recuesto en la camilla para aislarme de todo lo demás.

¿Dormí? No lo sé, ¿me quedé inconsciente? Es lo más seguro. Probablemente me dieron un tranquilizante, ya que la cabeza me pesa demasiado. Sin embargo no ha logrado calmar al muto en mi interior. Siento aún el coraje correr por mis venas.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Peeta? — pregunta Ben.

—Un poco mejor — miento.

—Es hora de tu recorrido— dice señalando su reloj — y no me han prohibido dejarte salir, así que… — Se detiene y me observa detenidamente — Aunque después de… lo que pasó, creo que lo más conveniente sería que hoy te quedaras a descansar.

—No — respondo rápidamente — creo que me hará bien salir. Me ayuda a relajarme.

—Yo podría acompañarte — propone Ben.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien. No me pasará nada. — No puedo hacerle notar que aún no me recupero del todo del episodio sino no me dejaría salir, y hoy en verdad necesito hacer ese recorrido.

—Está bien — accede — pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Gracias — digo sinceramente. Ben es una persona que se ha ganado mi confianza a pulso.

Me alisto como días anteriores y con una señal me despido de Ben y me encamino por un pasillo.

Conforme camino voy estirando mis músculos adormecidos, tratando de tranquilizarme. Pero en cuanto enfoco la mirada en el pasillo, la visión de Gale besando la mejilla de Katniss aparece repentinamente.

El calor ardiente de los celos me invade.

Ya no peleo conmigo mismo, una sola persona me domina… pero no soy yo.

Está noche me he propuesto un objetivo muy definido y no perderé el tiempo.

"_y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso__, __ten miedo de mayo__y ten miedo de mí"_

Casi sin esperármelo ya me encuentro frente a la puerta del compartimento de Katniss.

Abro la puerta lo más despacio que puedo para no alertarlas de mi presencia.

Observo las dos camas y cuánta es mi sorpresa (y buena suerte) cuando me doy cuenta que Johanna no está en su cama. Me ha puesto las cosas demasiado fáciles.

Me acerco lentamente hasta Katniss. Distingo su silueta en la oscuridad.

Su respiración acompasada. Sus manos aferrándose a las sabanas como si acabará de salir de una pesadilla. Rastros de lágrimas surcan su bello rostro, pero a pesar de eso… parece un ángel dormido.

El ángel de mi destrucción.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, me inclino y reclamo sus labios con los míos, con decisión. No me interesa nada más, solo esta agradable sensación que se extiende por mi cuerpo, calmando mi mente y alertando mis sentidos para ella.

Algo se agita en mi interior cuando ella comienza a responder a mi beso con la misma intensidad.

Nuestros labios solo permanecen unidos unos instantes más antes de que me separe por falta de aire. No me separo de ella más que solo unos centímetros.

Katniss permanece con los ojos cerrados, aunque sé que ya se ha despertado por lo agitada de su respiración. El aire que escapa de sus labios entreabiertos con cada exhalación, choca contra los míos y yo lo absorbo como si fuera el oxígeno que necesito para sobrevivir.

Poco a poco, Katniss va abriendo sus ojos y cuando me ve frente a ella, salta saliendo de la cama y recargándose en la pared, asustada.

— ¡Peeta! — exclama sorprendida. Yo me incorporo y la miro fijamente. La recorro de arriba abajo, dándome cuenta de que solo la cubre una camisa gris, dejando sus largas piernas al descubierto. El deseo se apodera como dinamita de mí. Cuánto deseo arrancarle esa camisa que me priva de observar su cuerpo desnudo.

Vuelvo mis ojos a los suyos y lo único que veo es sorpresa y… miedo. _Me tiene miedo. _

— ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A Gale? — cuestiono sintiendo la ira de nuevo en mi cuerpo. Cierro los puños con fuerza. Me acerco a ella rodeando la cama — ¿Esperabas que hubiese sido él quien te hubiera besado?

— ¡No! — responde rápidamente.

—Los vi muy juntos después de que salieron del comedor — aprieto los dientes — Lo vi besarte — abre los ojos sorprendida por mi revelación.

—Fue un beso en la mejilla — estamos solo a un palmo de distancia.

—Pero aun así sigues deseando que él esté aquí en estos momentos — en el fondo me duelen mis propias palabras pero lo disimulo.

—No es así, Peeta — dice con ojos llorosos. Flaqueo por un momento al verla tan vulnerable.

—Ya lo veremos — tomo su cuello con una mano para jalarla a mí y estampo nuestros labios en un beso duro. Ella trata de apartarme empujándome, pero yo pego mi cuerpo lo más que puedo al suyo, arrinconándola contra la pared.

Katniss se rinde finalmente y lentamente comienza a responder a mi beso. Mis manos suben y bajan por los contornos de su cuerpo. Ella ahoga un suspiro entre mis labios y lo aprovecho para profundizar el beso. Exploro cada rincón de su boca, tratando de borrar cada recuerdo que tenga sobre él. Pronto se inicia una batalla entre nuestras lenguas. Bajo mis labios a su cuello, deleitándome de su suavidad, besándolo, mordiéndolo. Ella se muerde los labios, pero aun así algunos sonidos salen de su boca. Llevo mis manos a los botones de su camisa para desabrocharlos y ella me detiene.

—Peeta… no — sujeta mis muñecas con sus manos en un vano intento por detenerme.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto enojado mirándola a los ojos — ¿No estás cómoda porque no soy Gale? — grito enojado.

— ¡Detente, Peeta! No eres tú — me suplica con la voz entrecortada. Eso solo sirve para alimentar mi rabia. En un impulso rompo su camisa haciendo que los botones vuelen por todo el compartimento. La tomo de las muñecas y la empujo con fuerza a la cama. Se apoya con sus codos, respirando agitadamente.

—Claro que soy yo — me quito mi camisa y desabrocho mis pantalones para liberar un poco la presión — y te lo voy a demostrar. — Me arrastro encima de ella, rozando cada parte de mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Reclamo sus labios sin darle tiempo para protestar. Sujeto sus manos por encima de su cabeza para evitar que se resista.

"_Porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte__me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque las ropas__y te bese los pies__y te llame mi diosa…"_

El beso se vuelve caótico cuando ella me corresponde con fuerza. Al asegurarme de que no pondrá más resistencia, bajo mi mano para acariciar su cuello, su hombro y detenerme en su seno, el cual masajeo eróticamente entre mis dedos, sobre la tela blanca del sujetador. Katniss gime contra mis labios. Sonrió inconscientemente sin dejar de besarla. Sigo masajeando ahora ambos pechos con mis manos arrancándole más gemidos. Recorro con mis labios su mejilla hasta que llego a su oído.

— ¿Él te hace sentir así? — le pregunto con voz ronca. Aprovecho para morderle levemente el lóbulo de la oreja. — ¿Te hace sentir esto? — comienzo a moler mis caderas contra las de ella, haciéndole notar mi necesidad y creando una placentera ficción. Ella no me responde nada, sino que comienza a coincidir con mis movimientos, aferrada con sus manos a mis hombros.

Beso y mordisqueo lentamente su cuello, su hombro, el nacimiento de su pecho, extasiado por la suavidad de su piel y por los placenteros sonidos que escapan con frecuencia de sus labios.

En un movimiento, Katniss nos gira quedando ella encima de mí. La miro sorprendido pues no me di cuenta en que momento bajé la guardia. Espero a que me ataque o se vaya, pero no hace absolutamente nada. Me confunde de sobremanera.

Está sonrojada, agitada y con el pelo revuelto… realmente hermosa. Sus labios están inflamados por mis besos, sus ojos grises están oscurecidos por la pasión. Sin dejar de mirarla, me siento con ella aún en mi regazo para besarla apasionadamente. Toma mis manos y las coloca en el borde de su camisa, invitándome a quitársela. Sin esperar más, jalo su camisa, deslizándola por sus hombros, sus brazos y desechándola en algún lugar del compartimento, fuera de nuestro alcance. Acomoda sus manos en mi pecho y es mi turno de gemir. El contraste entre mi torso caliente y sus manos frías es fantástico. Comienza a acariciarme lentamente, subiendo hasta que sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello para acercarme más, si es posible, a su boca. Respira profundamente haciendo que casi mi barbilla choque contra sus senos. Ansioso de explorar más, llevo mis manos a su sujetador y lo desabrocho sin dificultad. Ella misma retira la prenda de su cuerpo. Dejo de besarla para poner mi atención a aquella piel recién descubierta para mí. Admiro la belleza de sus senos, y sin resistirme llevo mis manos a ellos, acariciándolos y pellizcando sus pezones, los cuales a mi contacto se endurecen. En un arranque, me llevo un pezón a la boca, deleitándome de su sabor y su textura. Katniss gime fuertemente, arqueando la espalda y haciendo que nuestras caderas vuelvan a chocar, arrancándonos un gemido a ambos. Me aferro a su cintura para que el contacto entre nuestras intimidades dure un poco más.

Vuelvo a recostarla en la cama, debajo de mí, sin apartar mis labios de su piel ni un momento. Toma mi cabeza con fuerza y me arrastra para que nuestros labios se vuelvan a unir. El beso es lento pero apasionado. Sus manos recorren mi espalda de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en el borde de mi pantalón, delineándolo hasta la parte de enfrente donde introduce una de sus manos y me acaricia por encima de la ropa interior. Gimo y hago un movimiento contra su mano. Lleva sus manos a los costados de mi pantalón y comienza a empujarlo hacia abajo para quitármelo. Me levanto solo lo necesario para deslizarlo fuera, para después volver a posicionarme entre sus piernas, buscando algo de fricción que alivie un poco mi evidente excitación. Ella se entretiene besando mi cuello.

Mi mano, que hasta ahora se mantenía inmóvil en su cintura, se aventura por la tela de su ropa interior, aquella estorbosa prenda que me impide tenerla total y completamente desnuda para mí, y que guarda su más preciado secreto. Acaricio su feminidad, notando la humedad que se filtra por sus bragas y que envía una sacudida a mi excitación. Katniss comienza a gemir alto cuando comienzo a hacer pequeños círculos por encima de su ropa interior. A cada movimiento su cadera sale al encuentro causando una inevitable fricción contra mí. Enfebrecido por su respuesta, saco su ropa interior con desesperación. Mi mano vuelve a tocarla pero ahora libremente. Su excitación moja mi mano inmediatamente. Rebusco entre sus pliegues y me encuentro con esa pequeña protuberancia que casi hace convulsionar a Katniss del placer. Mis dedos exploran más a fondo encontrando aquella entrada que pienso reclamar con otra parte de mi cuerpo. Por lo pronto, dos de mis dedos se hunden en ella.

—Peeta — llora Katniss. Quiero que solo eso recuerde… mi nombre, no el de Gale. Mi mente nublada por el deseo es presa fácil para la ira que vuelve a adueñarse de mí.

Mis dedos entran y salen rápidamente de su interior. Ella cierra los ojos y grita del placer, aferrándose a mi espalda llegando a clavarme las uñas. Me detengo solo para sacar mi ropa interior lo más rápido que puedo para luego volver a propiciarle más placer con mi mano.

—Peeta — vuelve a gemir cuando con mi mano libre aprieto su seno.

—Dilo — gruño — Quiero que solo pronuncies mi nombre en las noches cuando te derritas de placer. Para que sepas que solo yo puedo besarte — beso sus labios brevemente — tocarte — paso mi pulgar por su protuberancia entre las piernas sin dejar de introducir mis dedos — tomarte… no aquel imbécil en el que piensas. — Sin pensarlo dirijo mi miembro a su entrada, tomo su cadera con fuerza y me hundo hasta el fondo en su interior, llevándome cualquier barrera. Katniss grita dolorosamente.

—Eres mía — murmuro orgulloso al darme cuenta que soy el primer hombre en su vida. No el estúpido de Gale.

Me quedo quieto, con la frente recargada en su hombro, disfrutando de la húmeda calidez de su interior. Pero al levantar la mirada, siento como si algo se rompiera en mi interior al ver que Katniss, con los ojos cerrados, derrama algunas lágrimas que se pierden en su cabello.

Es en ese instante cuando cualquier rastro de odio o resentimiento se esfuma de mí.

Vuelvo a ser yo.

Pero ya es muy tarde.

—Katniss… — la llamo pero mi voz se quiebra al final. Siento mis ojos nublarse cuando ella me mira — Perdóname… te hice daño, yo… — trato de salir de ella y levantarme, pero ella me lo impide enredando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y aferrando sus brazos a mi espalda.

—Quédate — susurra.

—Soy un muto, Katniss — una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla — Acabo de…

—Shh — me silencia antes de besarme dulcemente. Nos gira y ella queda encima de mí nuevamente. Acaricia mi mejilla con su mano, borrando el rastro de la lágrima que la surcó. Me levanto hasta sentarme, con ella entre mis brazos y nuestros torsos pegados. Tomo mis mejillas con mis manos y limpio sus lágrimas, con la misma dulzura que ella lo hizo conmigo. Katniss vuelve a besarme, volviendo el beso poco a poco más apasionado. Acaricia mi pecho y mis hombros. Comienza a mover lentamente su cadera y un gemido se me escapa. — Ahora sí, hazme el amor — dice contra mis labios.

Sin salirme de ella, la recuesto en la cama con suma delicadeza. Reparto pequeños besos en sus labios hasta que ella me empuja de la nuca para apoderarse totalmente de mis labios. Con sus talones y cadera comienza a incitarme a moverme dentro de ella. Salgo lentamente de ella y vuelvo a entrar de la misma forma. Ella hace una pequeña mueca que es deshecha por un gemido que se le escapa. La tomo de la cintura y aumento la velocidad de mis embestidas. Katniss sale pronto al encuentro de mis movimientos. El placer que siento en estos momentos es infinito.

—Katniss — gimo. Ella besa mi cuello y lleva mi mano a su pecho que ruega por atención.

—Peeta — ella también gime —, solo tú me haces sentir esto, siempre has sido tú… ahora soy tuya. Nunca lo olvides — la vuelvo a besar acaloradamente. Cada segundo que pasa me siento más cerca de tocar el cielo. Pero quiero que Katniss lo toque conmigo. Así que llevo una mano entre nosotros y comienzo a acariciar su clítoris. La respuesta es inmediata. Se retuerce de placer debajo de mí, gimiendo sin parar.

Nuestros movimientos se vuelven frenéticos. Pronto siento las paredes del interior de Katniss contraerse, anunciando la llegada de su orgasmo. Dejo de besarla para poder contemplarla cuando llega sin dejar de penetrarla. Sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza echa para atrás, sus labios entreabiertos murmurando mi nombre, su cuerpo arqueado contra mí, estremeciéndose en onda de puro placer. Es lo único que necesito para poder venirme dentro de ella. Me dejo caer encima de Katniss, sin fuerzas para sostenerme, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Katniss acaricia mi espalda perezosamente.

A pesar del gran placer que acabo de experimentar, por alguna razón me siento destrozado. No es así. Sé la razón por la que me siento así. Acabo de tomar a Katniss por la fuerza. Soy un ser terrible.

"…_y no pueda mirarte de frente__y te diga llorando después:__por favor tenme miedo__, __tiembla mucho de miedo mujer…"__  
_

Katniss parece adivinar mi lucha y me hace levantar la cara.

—Peeta… — pero la interrumpo suplicándole al borde del llanto:

—Katniss, por favor… hoy ten miedo de mí. 

"…_porque no puede ser."_

* * *

Hola a todos!

Pues aquí me verán con esta nueva historia para practicar algo de Lemmons XD

Espero les agrade puesto que es la primera vez que escribo algo así y pues quiero ver qué resulta.

También espero que me hagan llegar sus comentarios vía Review! Se los agradecería mucho…

Dedicado a Katingas! Que dentro de unos meses me va a abandonar para irse de vaga ¬¬ y también a los seguidores y lectores de "Aléjate de mí" que creo a estas alturas quieren torturarme por no haber actualizado.

Bueno sin más que agregar me despido.

Que tengan mucho éxito.

Atte.

KristenRock

Pd: este fic tiene tiempo guardado así que disculpen las incoherencias que en él pudieron encontrar. Gracias.


End file.
